guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Elementalist's Path
Bug In doing this quest, I killed the Kree Minotaur, but neglected to get the hide from him. When I warped back to Cembrian, the quest indicator pointed to him, but I didn't have the hide to complete the quest. Now the quest is incomplete and I can't get the kree minotaur to come back.--FngKestrel 04:23, 17 November 2005 (UTC) :Have you tried abandoning and retaking the quest? --Xeeron 04:50, 17 November 2005 (UTC) ::Thanks. I didn't know what abandoning the quest would do. I was worried that I would lose the quest altogether.--FngKestrel 04:57, 17 November 2005 (UTC) I got given one of those hides a while ago, great use for an Elementalist primary ^^ 06:01, 26 November 2005 (UTC) This Kree minotaur shows up on the map at the spot indicated, but he also runs around the map, starting from there. Best bet is to go after him just as soon as he appears on your radar. Otherwise he is very difficult to catch and will lead you through hordes of enemies. :After the previous update the Minotaur should apparently stay at the spot marked. Someone please check this. --Gem 16:58, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::Checked and confirmed. He stays there. -- 19:35, 26 June 2006 (CDT) Map I'm not liking that map, I'm pretty sure the green star indicator is higher up than that. I can not confirm this though... I completed this quest twice this weekend with my Monk & Warrior but Ididn't have a screen cap. Typically the Kree Minotaur can be found just below the inbetween area of the two teleporters. --Jamie 05:09, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :Here's my map where i found the minotaur. -- Prod 16:22, 4 June 2006 (CDT) A quicker and easier way would be to use the teleporter that's right there. You can easily pull the scarabs that are there and dispose of them before going after the minotaur. Plus you also avoid several mobs along the southern path. Born to Mes 13:55, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Note The notes makes mention that the Kree minotaur is a reference to the PS2 game "Mark of Kri". I'm a little familiar with the game, and I see little in common other than similar pronunciation. On that note, I know of a term "kree" from another source entirely, one that is far older than the PS2 game. From Stargate SG-1, the term, "Kree" is used by the Jaffa, and translates roughly into "Attention". If nobody can give anything non-speculative about the relation to the PS2 game, that should be removed from the main article page and kept to discussion here or reformat that note and put it into a Trivia section. HolyCrusader 19:15, 6 January 2007 (CST) "Even today, among the progeny of his ancient army are sometimes born those bearing the mark of Kree. Bring me the hide of one such kree minotaur and your quest for knowledge will truly begin." I believe this is a direct reference to the mark of kri game,if i remember correctly in the mark of kri four different people were born with the mark of kri in their family,and the necromancer who wanted to use that power had to get all four mark of kris from the hides of the people born with the mark,this seems totally obvious to me,and i am usually the one who hates references.